Tasuki
|team = Red |teamseniority = |statisticsdate = 10/16/2010 |totalpop = 27,891 |civilians = 21,391 |soldiers = 6,500 |soldiereff = 8,340 |density = |litrate = 21.52 |religion = Taoism |casualties = 4,634 |attacking = 1,246 |defending = 3,388 |casualtyrank = 11,040 |currency = Peso |infra = 2,999.99 |tech = 50.19 |nationstrength = 9,491.270 |rank = 10,804 |efficiency = 16.20 |landarea = 986.764 |environment = |envnum = |defcon = |mode = |state = |nativeresources = |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Oniwabanshu is a growing, somewhat developed, and aging nation with citizens primarily of Pacific Islander ethnicity who follow no religion. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Oniwabanshu work diligently to produce Rubber and Furs as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Oniwabanshu is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Oniwabanshu has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Oniwabanshu does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Free speech is considered taboo in Oniwabanshu. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Oniwabanshu will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. History Tasuki took notice of the New Pacific Order in April 2009 the first time, when he sought assistance at the Red Protection Court after he had to face an attack against his nation. Tasuki applied to the Order on May 31, 2009. When Leucifer asked him if he were willing to risk his nation since NPO was at war at that time, Tasuki replied imbued with determination: When Ash asked Tasuki if there were other matters within NPO as well that had attracted his attention, Tasuki answered: On July 4, 2009, Tasuki's application has been accepted by Gandroff since Tasuki's answers have been considered hugely satisfying. According to his point of view of today, Tasuki explains: NPO Membership Beginning within the NPO After Tasuki had been appointed a full member of NPO, his first steps did lead him on to the Recruitment Corps. Tasuki served as a Recruiter for almost a year. His job did involve messaging new nations and listing those nations so that no new nation was messaged twice by the Recruiters. Part of Tasuki's job was to explain why future applicants should choose the NPO over all the other alliances within CN as well as to welcome them when they finally decided to apply to the Order. About being a Recruiter, Tasuki revealed: He had, however, to resign from this occupation since he didn't find enough time to perform his duties there any longer. Currently, Tasuki works as a Senior Procurer of the Technology Corps and as an Observer of the Star Guard of the New Pacific Order. His goal setting as a Procurer is to ensure that the Tech is flowing efficiently within the alliance. After the NPO surrendered in the Armageddon War, part of his job has been to ensure that the Tech reparations were sent to the appropriate receivers as quickly and as efficiently as possible. He is proud being a Procurer since he was part of the team which made it possible to pay the highest reparations in CN history. As an Observer, Tasuki has to ensure that the Top 100 nations are within their designated coordinates in the Alliance Map in CN. When Zblueblur0, his superior, was designated as Star Guard Astronomer, he participated in re-designing Franco's Star in the Alliance Map to make it bigger and better. Tasuki created a web tool which automatically parses the Alliance Map to generate the Top 100 list and their coordinates, as well as a utility to help the Observers to re-design the Star and see what it will look like in the map. Tasuki enjoyed his work in all of the departments he served in, nonetheless, he holds his work in Star Guard in high esteem. Friendship and Camaraderie Tasuki holds Waterana's hard work in high regard as this can be seen in every job that she takes. For him, Waterana served as his inspiration during his stay in the Recruitment Corps. Cortath's leadership and his wise course of action make him Tasuki's favorite Emperor in the Order. Tasuki takes pride in having served under his rule. Vladimir is a man who amazes Tasuki in many respects. For him, Vladimir is one of the building blocks of the NPO and always will be. Or in Tasuki's own words: "His insights about current events can be quite an effort to read, but deep inside you will know that this man speaks the truth". War History He joined the NPO during the Armageddon war. The moment he changed his Alliance Affiliation to "NPO Applicant", Ragnarok nations began to attack Tasuki, an event he himself calls "a baptism by fire". Trivia Tasuki called his nation, Oniwabanshu, after a RL fraternity. He intended to honor his fraternity by naming his nation after her. Future Aspirations Duties Awards of the Order